


The pieces you left behind

by BenBitchops



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenBitchops/pseuds/BenBitchops
Summary: There's a piece of him everywhere and you're trying to figure out how they all fit together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: BenBitchops.tumblr.com (Send me ideas and stuff y'all)

Learning to love Toronto isn’t an easy thing for Auston, not when the entire city has their hopes for the Cup placed in your hands. The people are lovely don’t get him wrong, and the fans have so much love to give that it’s a little overwhelming at times. But Toronto still doesn’t feel like his city and that’s not helping him adjust at all.  
But learning to love Mitch Marner on the other hand is so easy and simple that Auston is honestly only a little bit shocked by the revelation. Mitch makes it easy with his ability to worm his way past Auston’s walls and make himself a place right in Auston’s heart. And he doesn’t stop there and Auston is left in a state of shock when he looks at his life now and finds a piece of Mitch everywhere. 

He finds a piece of Mitch in his hockey life, from the mornings when Auston is half asleep and it’s Mitch’s turn to drive them to practice, while singing at the top of his lungs, to the drive home when they stop to grab food to chill in front of Auston’s TV while they catch up on their shows. (He finds love in the way Mitch curls against his side and carefully picks the carrots off his plate because he knows Auston can’t stand them.)

He finds a piece of Mitch in his pre-game routine, from walking into the building together to walking out onto the ice together. And he couldn’t exactly tell you how that started but he knows if he looks over his shoulder before stepping out onto the ice, he knows Mitch is right there with him, and the nerves slip away into nothing. (He finds love in the way Mitch will laugh softly when Auston manages to get the sleeve of his jersey stuck but will always walk over and gently tug it free for him with a playful chirp. He tries not to shiver when Mitch’s fingers brush against his side but sometimes he’s not that strong.)

He finds a piece of Mitch in his home life, from the extra toothbrush in his bathroom to the Leafs mug sitting in his cabinet next to Mitch’s ridiculously sweet cereal that Auston’s dad brings for him when he comes back to Toronto. Then there’s the drawer in Auston’s dresser where Mitch keeps clothes for when he’s too lazy to drive back home or Auston’s too warm to leave the apartment to drop him off. He knows Mitch has the extra key to his apartment hanging on an Arizona keychain that Auston’s sister got him as a joke, but it’s not like he’s any better since he has Mitch’s extra key hanging on a Leafs keychain. (He finds love in the way Mitch makes himself comfortable in Auston’s apartment. There’s somehow a piece of Mitch everywhere in his place and Auston can’t find a reason to mind.)

He finds a piece of Mitch in his heart, and that comes with a shock when he realizes how big that piece really is. He’s shocked with how Mitch managed to chip away his walls and make a home for himself inside of Auston’s heart. He brings it up to his mom one day when they’re on FaceTime and she’s asking him about the confusion she sees in his eyes. So he tells her about all the pieces Mitch has left in his life, and how he’s having a hard time trying to figure out what they all mean. 

“Oh cariño, it’s so simple…you’re in love with him.”

When he realizes how right she is, the pieces fall into place in his head and he feels a little light headed with the rush of it. So he does the only thing he can currently think of and that’s getting into his car and making his way to Mitch’s place. He’s got a wide smile plastered across his face, a message of good luck from his mother and a wildly beating heart in his chest. 

The second Mitch opens the door Auston has his face cupped within his hands and his lips captured in a desperate kiss that he hopes says everything he’s ever felt for this beautiful boy. It takes Mitch a moment but then there’s warm fingers curled around the back of Auston’s neck and a solid body pressed against his own, and he knows he can definitely get use to this. (He finds love in a boy with the prettiest blue eyes, the softest smile and the biggest heart. He finds love in the way Mitch rests their foreheads together later when they’re curled up on his couch with Mitch lying against his chest. He finds love in the soft almost shy kisses that they share as they talk about how they came to this point. He finds love in a boy named Mitch Marner, and he knows that Mitch finds love in him too.)

He still finds pieces of Mitch everywhere in his life, but now he knows that Mitch is also finding pieces of him in his life too. They’re finding these pieces together and it’s perfect to him. (And Auston thinks that if a city like Toronto could create a person so easy to love like Mitch, then it might not be so hard to actually love the city after all.)

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: BenBitchops.tumblr.com (Send me ideas and stuff y'all)


End file.
